Nondescript Holiday Spectacular/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- T''he Beacon common room is decorated with garlands and a Christmas tree. Weiss Schnee is seen reading a book on an armchair, Velvet Scarlatina sits on the floor shaking a present in her hands, Penny Polendina kneels next to a present and stares widely at it while also making computer noises, and Lie Ren is cooking something in the kitchen'' Ozpin: (voiceover) Every chibi in Beacon liked the holiday season. Ruby Rose stumbles in the room with a large snowball covering her entire head. She makes muffled noises of distress as everyone else present laughs at her, except for Penny who has a concerned expression for her best friend. Unbeknownst to them, Roman Torchwick peeks through the window, disgusted. Ozpin: (voiceover) This chibi loathed it, for who knows what reason... The scene transitions to outside with Roman and Neopolitan, with a completed snowman in her colors. Roman: (angrily throwing his hat to the ground) Curses! It's my least favorite time of the year! Nondescript Winter Holiday! (Neo places his hat back on his head) The time of year when everybody is "nice" and "loving" and everybody "cares" about one another... But no one cares about me! Neo holds up a sign that says "I THINK YOU'RE ALRIGHT." Roman makes a loud, disgruntled noise, startling Neo and causing her to throw her sign offscreen. Roman: I wish I could cancel this stupid holiday for good, but stealing all the presents and decorations won't do, noooo... As Roman continues to speak, one of the "eyes" on the snowman starts to melt, but Neo quickly fixes this. Roman: 'The holidays aren't about material possession, they're about the ''spirit of the season! And nothing can stop that... UNTIL NOW! (laughs) Behold, the Spirit Sucker! The camera zooms out to show a large vacuum with Roman's emblem on it. Neo holds a sign out saying "WHAT SUCKS IS THE NAME." '''Roman: With this device, I'm gonna suck the holiday spirit out of each and every miserable little brat in Beacon! Then, Nondescript Winter Holiday will be ruined forever!! (laughs) C'mon, Neo! 'Tis the season for sorrow! Ozpin: (voiceover) And so, armed with a ray gun, his cane and hat, the chibi vowed sorrow and delivered just that. As Ozpin narrates, various scenes are shown: Sun Wukong climbs the Christmas tree to put a star on top, but the Spirit Sucker grays him out and his face turns emotionless; Weiss is happily making a snow angel, but she too gets grayed out and goes emotionless by the Spirit Sucker; Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long open a present together, but the Spirit Sucker pops out from the box and grays out the both of them, also turning emotionless. Finally, Ruby is shown about to eat a cookie, but then the Spirit Sucker appears and grays her out. Ruby: Aww, what's the point? The scene transitions back outside showing Roman with a large sack full of holiday spirit, and laughs evilly. Roman: We did it, Neo! Nondescript Winter Holiday is ruined! All that's left to do now is dispose of this giant bag of holiday spirit. Roman and Neo struggle to move the giant bag. Ruby: (offscreen) Do you need any help? Roman: Huh? Roman turns around to see Team RWBY. Roman: But-- you-- how? What are you kids doing?! You're all supposed to be miserable and sad, not willing to help! Yang: Well, you sapped our Nondescript Winter Holiday spirit, but that doesn't mean we don't still love each other and still want to help people. Weiss: Yeah, we're not mean. Blake: Not all of us at least. Weiss glares at her for saying that. Ruby: So do you need help with whatever it is you're doing? Roman: Wha-- ? I... I...! I don't need help! I don't need any of you! Leave me alone! Roman tries to pull the giant sack again, but it tears open. The sparkles of holiday spirit seep out and make Roman glow. Ozpin: (voiceover) But in that moment, the mean Chibi stopped, the holiday sack had apparently popped. And suddenly Torchwick heard himself say... Roman: (smiling) I think my heart grew three sizes today! What am I doing? What have I done? Take back all your spirit and let's have some fun! Roman blasts the bag open with Melodic Cudgel, causing the sparkles of holiday spirit to sprinkle everywhere. Everyone is smiling again as the sparkles gently fall down like snow. Ruby: Oh Torchwick, we're so sorry if you felt left out earlier. All you have to do is say so! Roman: Well, Red, I might still try to kill you and your friends from time to time, but I'm sorry for being such a gr-- Suddenly, Roman stops as a heartbeat sound is heard. Roman: Such a... ow. Ruby: You okay? Roman: I can't feel my left arm. Roman suddenly collapses, Neo holds out a sign saying "UH-OH". The scene then shows Team RWBY watching red flashing lights as an ambulance siren is heard driving away. Ruby: Huh, you know I guess having your heart suddenly grow three sizes isn't very good for your body. Zwei and Team JNPR then show up wearing colorful shirts. Jaune: Hey gang. Nora: You guys all ready to look for the perfect holiday tree? Ruby: What? Jaune: Wait, which parody are we doing? Weiss: Not whichever one you're doing. Team RWBY starts walking away. Jaune: (sigh) Good grief... Zwei just barks happily. category:Transcripts